narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Urai Hoshigaki
Biography Urai was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He is the twin brother of Kisame Hoshigaki and the wielder of the legendary sword, TorSanbi. When he was 20, his best friend, who was a Hyuga, died in battle and gave him the, Byakugan eyes. At some point he defects from Kirigakure and joins the Kagekenin and is partnered with Javelin Sanmaru. He can end even Sannin level fights in 5 minutes flat. He is over two times faster than the speed of sound. His assignment is to seal the Three Tailed Isonade. Naruto: Trails of a Shinobi Urai is first seen outside a cave in the Rice Fields Country when Viper Uchiha tells his partner Javelin Sanmaru to capture KyuubiTaishou. Javelin takes Urai to Otogakure, which they attack in hopes of drawing out Seireitou Hyuga. After blowing up most of Otogakure, Seireitou fights Javelin. Javelin is barly able to hold his own against Seireitou and Urai steps in to assist him. Together, they are able to outmanuver Seireitou and take KyuubiTaishou. They quickly escape and then goes to meet Gensho and Kagekenin begins to "seal" the sword. Personality Urai is rather battle-loving, enjoying to fight with others. Like other characters who have trained to be one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, Urai enjoys mutilating his opponents. Urai is also one of the few members of Kagekenin that gets along well with his partner. Urai has a loyalty to Javelin, willing to take any commands he gives without complaints and constantly looks out for his well-being. Although Urai does have his pride, he acknowledges Javelin as the stronger of their duo. Still he seems to like mocking and questioning Javelin on occasion. Appearance Because he is Kisame's twin brother, he looks exactly like Kisame. Urai has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. Missions for Kagekenin # Capture Sanbi, the Isonade # Capture Saitatsu Weapons and Abilites Urai is said to be the second strongest of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Urai himself proved powerful enough to successfully defeat a Jinchūriki, despite noting his target's exceptional powers. Urai's weapon is called TorSanbi, a sentient, scale-covered sword that shaves skin instead of cutting it. TorSanbi is also capable of absorbing chakra, but requires Urai's own chakra to perform such feat. Only Urai is allowed to wield TorSanbi; if anyone besides him tries to pick it up, spikes protrude from its handle and it returns to Urai's side. Urai has also been known to display astonishing speed and incredible physical strength. He has also demonstrated impressive mastery of water-based jutsu to the point of being able to alter the entire battlefield. His method of battle revolves around wielding water-based jutsu in combination with his powerful taijutsu and raw physical attacks. His shark-like qualities carry over to the type of techniques he uses in battle, as he often shapes bodies of water into the forms of sharks that proceed to attack opponents. Urai is also noted to have a particularly large amount of chakra in his reserves (, though it is unknown how much he can use. Even when he fights at 30% power in one instance his chakra supply is compared to that of a Hollow-enhanced Seireitou Hyuga. Viper has also stated that Urai has the largest chakra reserve in all of Kagekenin. Jutsu * Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld * TorSanbi * Water Clone Technique * Water Prison Technique * Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave * Water Release: Five Eating Sharks * Water Release: Grand Waterfall Technique * Water Release: Great Whirlpool Entwining Technique * Water Release: Underwater Motion Technique * Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique * Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique Category:MaleCategory:Characters